Innocence
by Metallic Lenneth
Summary: Hola, mi nombre es Metallic Lenneth. Esto que ves aquí posiblemente sea mi primer fanfiction. Es un fanfiction de My Little Pony, sobre las Cutie Mark Crusaders.


Hola.

Tengo que admitir que al principio quería escribir una historia sobre Pinkie. Pero a veces el destino tiene una forma de funcionar algo extraña y particular, que hace que en ocasiones nos desviemos y acabemos haciendo algo que no teníamos planeado, pero que de alguna forma ofrece resultados satisfactorios.

Debido a circunstancias que no puedo explicar, he entrado en un bloqueo mental por un tiempo aproximado a poco más de un año. Durante todo ese tiempo, he estado ideando decenas de dudosos proyectos, probando alternativas. Muchos de ellos han sido desechados ya que no cumplían con los requisitos que yo deseaba para ellos. Finalmente decidí abandonar todo y, en mi desesperación, ponerme en pausa durante casi un año. Estaba convencido de que mi conciencia no estaría tranquila si no cumplía con mi objetivo de escribir al menos un fanfiction.

Todo eso cambió sorpresivamente cuando desperté una mañana en que me sentía relativamente bien. En eso, un recuerdo lejano volvió a mi mente. Un sueño que tuve hace casi 8 años atrás. Sin saber cómo, de alguna forma logré rescatar ese recuerdo y adaptarlo para que funcione en una historia que comencé a idear y escribir tan pronto como volvió a mi mente.

Éste es el resultado. Tal como lo pueden apreciar aquí, de alguna forma que no tenía planeado, acabé escribiendo un fanfiction sobre las Cutie Mark Crusaders. No soy de escribir grandes historias, me gusta que mis relatos sean cortos pero que estén bien construidos.

Ahora que lo he terminado puedo decir que por fin podré descansar en paz.

Antes que nada, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic es propiedad de Hasbro y fue creada por Lauren Faust.

Todos los derechos reservados sobre los personajes y lugares de esta historia son propiedad de ambos.

Ésta es una simple historia creada por un fan de dicha serie, el propósito de esta historia es contribuir al fandom de dicha serie sin ánimo ni fin de lucro, simplemente guiada según lo que dicta mi corazón y mis deseos.

Bueno, ahora sin más dilación les dejo la historia.

Una fría noche de invierno dentro de una fecha imposible de determinar con exactitud, en la mítica y pintoresca Ponyville, un pueblito cuya existencia pasa casi desapercibida ante las grandes ciudades de Equestria, tres pequeñas potrillas despiertan repentinamente y casi al mismo tiempo a causa del llamado de una extraña voz la cual no se sabe su procedencia, pero en cuya dulce tonada anónima invita a las niñas a seguirla.

Hinchadas por la emoción, estas tres pequeñas potras bajan de sus camas, se abrigan y se disponen a salir, decidiendo responder al extraño llamado de aquella entidad desconocida formada por los sueños y los deseos del corazón.

Llevadas por el mensaje de aquella voz que les promete cumplir el deseo más profundo de sus corazones, el de conseguir sus cutie marks, se embarcan en una extraña aventura con un final aún más inexplicable.

**_Innocence_**

En este preciso instante, las tres potrillas se encontraban juntas en medio de una callejuela vacía tras salir del granero de los Apple en donde se habían reunido, bien abrigadas, portando sus alforjas y un pequeño farol de energía mágica que llevaba Apple Bloom.

Tan pronto como habían salido de sus casas se encontraron con algo insólito. La noche tenía un aspecto febril, como si estuvieran en un sueño. El aire nocturno estaba totalmente invadido de niebla y todo el ambiente resplandecía con una luz rojiza cuya procedencia era desconocida.

No había ni un alma viva en las callecitas del pueblo.

-Scootaloo: Tú lo oíste, ¿no?

-Apple Bloom: Sí

Scootaloo miró a Sweetie Belle, la cual ésta asintió dando a entender que también había oído el llamado de aquella voz. Comenzaron a caminar con cautela, mirando hacia todos lados para tratar de averiguar en qué se encontraban inmersas, pero el qué, el cómo y el porqué parecen no ser respuesta suficiente para explicar lo que está sucediendo. Apple Bloom llevaba el farol entre sus dientes mientras caminaba, el cual despedía un amarillento resplandor neblinoso y se agitaba con cada movimiento de la cabeza de su portadora.

-Sweetie Belle: ¿Qué creen que sea?

-Apple Bloom: No lo sé

-Scootaloo: …

Un largo rato de caminar por aquellas oscuras calles bañadas en esa extraña luz rojiza, las tres potras comienzan a oír en algún lugar, el sonido de los mecanismos de un pequeño instrumento musical al cual se le está dando cuerda, como si alguien o algo las estuviera llamando a lo lejos. De repente, las tres postras por alguna razón parecen tener la noción de dónde deben dirigirse exactamente: la escuela.

Comienzan a correr por entre la niebla, tratando de identificar el camino que lleva hacia la escuela de infantes de Ponyville. A medida que van avanzando, las calles se van haciendo más angostas, y más hechas de adoquines que de tierra, y cada vez parece haber más edificios que antes, a juzgar por las sombras que proyectaban desde la oscuridad dichas enormes infraestructuras. Cuando las potras se dieron cuenta de ello, se detuvieron algo confusas, mirando alrededor.

-Apple Bloom: ¿D-dónde estamos?

-Scootaloo: No tengo idea…

-Sweetie Belle: Este lugar parece… ¿Manehattan…?

Miraron alrededor. Era cierto, aquel lugar no parecía ser Ponyville, aunque no lograban explicarse cómo acabaron allí.

-Scootaloo: ¿Qué hacemos en un lugar como éste?

-Sweetie Belle: No sé, dime tú qué crees de todo esto.

-Scootaloo: No tengo idea.

-Sweetie Belle: Que pocas luces tienes...

Scootaloo iba a replicar, pero Apple Bloom intervino antes de que las dos se pongan a discutir.

-Apple Bloom: Hey ustedes, cállense, tenemos que averiguar qué hacemos en este lugar. ¡Vamos!

Las tres se pusieron en marcha, ahora caminando por unas calles de otro tipo diferente, rodeadas por las sombras de los edificios de una ciudad dormida. Mientras caminaban, en medio de la niebla y la luz rojiza les pareció ver más adelante, la sombra de otro animal el cual tenía sus mismas estaturas.

-Apple Bloom: ¡Hey, miren! Quizá sea un poni, vamos a hablar con él, quizá pueda decirnos donde estamos.

Comenzaron a trotar un poco más deprisa, emocionadas, dirigiéndose hacia aquella figura oscura que parecía estar esperándolas más adelante.

**_"La voz es buena. Es nuestra amiga._**

**_Nos llama al lugar de nuestros sueños."_**

Cuando se encontraban a pocos metros de aquella silueta, el farol de Apple Bloom comenzó a parpadear. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, aquella figura se desvaneció y el farol volvió a la normalidad, dejando aún más confusas a las tres potrillas.

-Apple Bloom: ¿Q-Qué…?

Se detuvo de golpe, y las otras dos chocaron contra ella haciendo que las tres resbalaran, exhalando un resoplido. Apple Bloom se levantó y ayudó a las demás a ponerse en pie. Se quedaron mirando algo confusas el lugar donde aquella figura acaba de desaparecer.

-Scootaloo: Estoy segura de que eso era un o una poni. O tal vez algun algún pillo nos estará jugando una broma.

-Sweetie Belle: Quien sabe…

Decidieron creer que aquello podría tratarse de una broma, o simplemente una ilusión producto de sus imaginaciones a causa de la niebla, así que volvieron a ponerse en marcha, tratando de orientarse nuevamente. Aún sentían la caricia de aquella voz en sus mentes que les indicaba que debían seguir su camino.

-Apple Bloom: La escuela... Algo nos dice que todavía está ahí y debemos ir. ¡Vamos!

Con aquella emoción que sintieron al comienzo en el momento en que descubrieron el llamado de aquella voz, las tres potras echaron a correr entre la niebla, adentrándose aún más en aquella… ciudad. A medida que avanzaban conforme pasa el tiempo la ciudad parecía cobrar forma y vida ante sus ojos.

Llevaban unos pocos minutos avanzando sin rumbo fijo, escudriñando entre la niebla en búsqueda de algún elemento que las ayudara a tener una mínima certeza de dónde se encontraban y hacia qué lugar se dirigían con exactitud, cuando algo las obligó a detenerse nuevamente. La niebla en aquel lugar parecía menos densa y más adelante se podía apreciar el resplandor de algunas luces. Lo más curioso del asunto es que ahora el aire en ese lugar parecía vibrar al son de alguna música de fiesta, la cual parecía aumentar de volumen a medida que avanzaban, llegando hasta un punto en que ya casi podían sentirla vibrar en sus costillas.

-Apple Bloom: … ¿Lo oyen?

-Sweetie Belle: Sí, viene de adelante

-Scootaloo: ¿Una fiesta? ¿A estas horas? Ni siquiera estamos en vacaciones aún...

Se dirigieron hacia la fuente de donde provenía aquella música. Mientras avanzaban por el camino, se percataron de que por primera vez en todo el trayecto había señales de vida. En este momento las tres potras se encontraban caminando entre el bullicio de ponis que pasaban por su lado, riendo, corriendo, gritando y echándose espuma de fiesta. Parecían estar divirtiéndose, y esa alegría parecía contagiar también a las tres Cutie Mark Crusaders cuyos ojos brillaban de emoción deseando formar parte de ellos. Lo curioso de esta situación es que aquellas figuras que pasaban por sus lados no parecían ser reales, como si sólo fueran sombras proyectadas por un sueño, sólo que las pequeñas estaban demasiado entretenidas para percatarse de ello. Más curioso aún, la muchedumbre de ponis no parecía percatarse de que tres pequeñas y bellas potrillas se habían colado entre ellos y sus brillantes ojos seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Caminaban en todas direcciones, dirigiéndose hacia algún lugar sin rumbo fijo, sumidos en esa soñolienta diversión sin fin.

-Scootaloo: No sé qué es lo que hacemos en este lugar, pero esto es divertido. Aquí podré mostrarles a todos mis geniales habilidades con el scooter, ¡yiip!

Scootaloo empezó a correr entre la gente hacia aquel lugar donde resplandecían las luces. Las demás dieron un respingo por la repentina decisión de la potra anaranjada y corrieron tras ella.

-Apple Bloom: ¡Espera…!

Las dos siguieron a Scootaloo por todo el trayecto hasta que, de un momento a otro, acabaron en un gran callejón hermosamente decorado e iluminado de una manera que parecía un festival de aquellos que hacen en Japón…. ¿qué es Japón? Probablemente sea un país de un mundo lejano…

Las tres se juntaron en medio de aquel lugar, resoplando agitadas después de la carrera. Apple Bloom apagó el farol y lo metió dentro de su alforja.

-Sweetie Belle: Que poco tacto tienes, Scoots. Sabes que no soy buena corriendo, y menos me gusta sudar tanto.

-Scootaloo: Hay, ella tan delicada…. Tal como su hermana, de tal palo tal astilla, je.

Sweetie Belle no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a hinchar sus mejillas enojada, hasta el punto que empezaron a ponerse rosadas por el esfuerzo de contenerse de replicar. Apple Bloom se rió por lo bajo, tapándose la boca con una pezuña. Scootaloo abrazó a Sweetie Belle y la miró con ternura, acariciando sus delicados rizos.

-Scootaloo: Hey, ¿porqué tan enojada? No te pongas así, sabes que te quiero, eres como una hermana para nosotras.

-Sweetie Belle: Mmhhp… ok.

Luego de esa escena particularmente tierna, las tres potras comenzaron a mirar alrededor. El lugar en el que se encontraban era hermoso. Había pequeñas tiendas situadas una junto a la otra a lo largo del callejón, iluminado por faroles los cuales tenían un elaborado diseño y destellaban cargados de energía mágica. El ambiente, junto con la música y el bullicio de los ponis, sumado a éste algunas luciérnagas que destellaban vagando por el oscuro cielo, le daban a éste lugar un aspecto casi pintoresco, sublime, atractivo, magnífico.

Entre la multitud habían potrillos que corrían, riendo y llevando una pequeña bengala de estrellas fugaces entre los dientes.

Las tres Cutie Mark Crusaders comenzaron a caminar por el callejón, mirando extasiadas alrededor de aquel mundo que parecía salido de un sueño.

En medio de su caminata, chocaron con una pequeña potra de su misma edad que venía corriendo, la cual era de color blanco y de larga melena color negro azabache. Sus profundos ojos celestes fueron pasando de una en otra, hasta que se encontró con los de color esmeralda de Sweetie Belle.

-?: ¡Oh...! ¡Eres muy bonita! Por favor, acepta este regalo de mi parte.

Abrió su alforja con los dientes y sacó una pequeña caja musical, luego se la entregó a Sweetie Belle. Acto seguido, le dio un beso en la mejilla, dijo "adiós" y echó a correr siguiendo su camino hasta perderse entre la gente.

-Sweetie Belle: Ah, um…. ¡gracias!

Las otras dos se quedaron mirando a la aludida, la cual estaba anonadada, y a su nueva adquisición. Scootaloo sonrió sin miramientos. Sweetie Belle intentó ocultar su rubor, con el corazón latiendo deprisa.

-Scootaloo: Hey… SB… parece que le gustas a alguien.

-Sweetie Belle: Eso no es cierto, ni siquiera la conozco.

-Scootaloo: No te creo, mírate la cara. Estas roja como un tomate.

-Sweetie Belle: ¡En serio, no me gustan las niñas!

Scootaloo y Apple Bloom empezaron a bailar en torno a ella cantando "la la la, Sweetie Belle tiene novia". La aludida suspiró decidiendo que mejor no iniciar una discusión y se entretuvo admirando la pequeña caja musical. El objeto en cuestión era hermoso, de un elaborado detalle victoriano y el metal del que estaba hecho era de un lustroso color negro que le daba un aspecto casi misterioso. Comenzó a darle cuerda a la pequeña manivela con sus dientes, e inmediatamente las otras dos se detuvieron.

El sonido de los mecanismos del pequeño instrumento les resultaba familiar. No era tan diferente de aquel débil sonido mecánico que habían oído en una ocasión anterior.

En ese mismo instante, volvieron a sentir cómo algo las llamaba en el silencio, desde algún lugar. De una manera casi hipnótica, comenzaron a trotar siguiendo el trayecto de la procedencia de aquella gélida voz que las llamaba dulcemente, invitándolas a descubrir sus verdaderos talentos. Se dirigieron hacia adelante sin rumbo fijo, tratando de encontrar el lugar al que en sus objetivos debían encontrar en un principio: la escuela de Ponyville.

Un pony que parecía estar aburrido, apoyado en la barra de la parte delantera de su tienda notó a las tres pequeñas potras que caminaban por el lugar y las llamó, obligándolas a despertar de su trance.

-?: ¡Hey, niñas! ¿qué están haciendo? No pueden asistir al festival sin estar vestidas con un traje de gala y sin tomarse una foto antes. Vengan por aquí, rápido.

A las tres niñas no se les ocurrió decir algo más que "eh… uhm…" y obedecieron, siguiendo a aquel pony que las conducía hacia el interior de la tienda. Dentro, el dueño de la tienda buscó tres trajes de pequeño talle y se los colocó a cada una. Apple Bloom lucía un sobrio traje de gala, sencillo y elegante, y las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas. Sweetie Belle acabó en un hermoso vestido con pliegues elaborados y encaje, de un color rosado casi blanco que realzaba su belleza, y sus párpados y pestañas pintadas con rímel negro. Y Scootaloo por alguna razón terminó ataviada con lo que parecía ser un traje de payaso acróbata y con una estrella pintada sobre uno de sus ojos.

A Scootaloo no le agradó el atuendo. Sweetie Belle la miró y se rio por lo bajo, dándole a entender que ahora era el turno de ella de burlarse. Scootaloo bajó la mirada haciendo un mohín de enfado. Su amiga le puse una pezuña en el hombro y ésta alzó la mirada.

-Sweetie Belle: No te pongas mal, el traje no se ve tan mal.

-Scootaloo: ¿Tú crees?

-Apple Bloom: Sí, queda contigo. Será perfecto para cuando hagas exhibiciones con el scooter.

-Scootaloo: ¿De veras? ¡Genial!

El dueño de la tienda volvió, pero esta vez portando un trípode en el cual había una gran cámara fotográfica sujeta en su extremo. Condujo a las niñas hasta un pequeño cubículo y cerró la puerta. Se asomó por el otro lado y abrió una puertita, por la cual introdujo el foco de la cámara.

-?: Y ahora, quietas, esta foto que les voy a tomar será algo grandioso, algo que podrán llevar como un recuerdo y a la vez una credencial que les indica que están en este lugar. Prepárense…. ¡Aquí vamos!

Las tres potras se juntaron e hicieron su mejor sonrisa de cruzadas. Se oyó un click y luego hubo un destello que las dejó momentáneamente cegadas. Después de parpadear varias veces para recuperar la vista, vieron que una fotografía había salido por una ranura de la pared del cubículo. La tomaron y la miraron.

-Sweetie Belle: ¿Q-qué…?

-Apple Bloom: ...

-Scootaloo: Tiene que ser una broma. O tal vez la cámara no funciona.

En la fotografía, se veía el fondo del cubículo tal como estaba, excepto que las tres potras no aparecían en la foto. Apple Bloom se estremeció.

-Scootaloo: Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Salieron del cubículo con la intención de mostrarle la fallida fotografía al dueño de la tienda, pero no lo encontraron por ningún lugar. Caminaron por la tienda, escudriñando cada rincón. Sweetie Belle miró tontamente dentro de los cajones por si estaba en alguno de ellos.

-Scootaloo: Se habrá ido.

-Apple Bloom: Eso parece. Creo que mejor nos vamos.

Salieron de la tienda. Parpadearon confundidas. Lo que afuera antes había sido una callejuela adornada como una fiesta, ahora estaba atestada de niebla y de nuevo invadida por aquella luz roja antinatural. Ya no se oía aquella música rítmica, por lo que el lugar estaba silencioso. Las tres potras comenzaron a caminar desorientadas, tratando de retomar el rumbo por donde se encontraban momentos antes. A medida que avanzaban, veían las oscuras siluetas de otros ponis caminando por el lugar. Podían oír sus murmullos y sus risas mientras se movían en todas direcciones, sin rumbo fijo. Se divertían, se reían, parecían felices, pero sus risas sonaban como si fueran distantes, vacías, extrañas.

Un momento después, una de aquellas siluetas se detuvo en medio de la niebla y dijo algo que las potras no lograron entender del todo.

-?: Ella viene por todos nosotros.

De la nada, todas las demás sombras que estaban en el lugar comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones, como si de repente sintieran que estaban vivas. Huían de algo, de eso no había duda. Corrían sin detenerse hasta que sus figuras se perdían entre la niebla. En ese momento Apple Bloom sintió miedo

-Apple Bloom: ¡Vámonos! ¡Rápido!

Echaron a correr con la intención de huir. Huir de qué, no lo sabían exactamente, pero sus instintos les indicaban que debían correr hacia algún lugar. Corrieron todo lo que pudieron permitirle sus pequeños cuerpos, durante varios minutos sin detenerse. Más adelante en el camino se veía el destello brillante de alguna luz, así que se dirigieron hacia allí. Sin saber cómo, salieron de aquella niebla y cayeron exhaustas en un claro donde había un solitario poste de luz junto a un banco en medio de la nada. Se quedaron unos minutos tumbadas sobre la maleza, intentando recuperar el aliento. Cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, se sentaron sobre sus ancas y miraron alrededor.

La niebla y el extraño ambiente iluminado con aquella luz rojiza habían desaparecido, y ahora podían ver con total claridad. Se encontraban de nuevo en Ponyville, y a juzgar por el solitario poste junto al banco y la fuente de mármol que estaba unos metros más allá, debían estar en la plaza.

El foco del poste dspedía una luz amarillenta, cuyo resplandor se reflejaba en los ojos de las tres potrillas, las cuales habían estado mirando hacia la luz intentando reflexionar y despertar de la confusión que les había generado el repentino cambio de ambiente.

Scootaloo dio un resoplido y se quitó el peculiar traje que llevaba puesto.

-Scootaloo: Pffft… odio este traje, en serio.

Apple Bloom también se quitó el suyo, pero Sweetie Belle no. Estaba demasiado entretenida jugando con la pequeña caja musical que acaba de sacar de su alforja. Mientras las demás se acomodaban las alforjas, revisando su interior para asegurarse de que no les faltaba ningún objeto, Sweetie Belle se puso a darle cuerda al pequeño instrumento.

Acto seguido, las tres alzaron la mirada, escudriñando a lo lejos. Una leve brisa comenzó soplar, haciendo que sus melenas ondearan.

Ahí estaba, otra vez. Aquella voz, la cual les susurraba suavemente desde el viento indicándoles que el final de sus búsquedas estaba cerca.

Se pusieron en pie. Miraron a lo lejos. Encontraron el lugar que buscaban. Allí donde sus ojos veían, habían algunas luces que iluminaban débilmente las ventanas de algunos hogares, y entre ellos, encontraron la escuela. El camino es largo, pero la recompensa es grande.

Apple Bloom sacó el farol de su alforja y lo encendió. Finalmente se pusieron en marcha hacia aquel lugar.

**_"Hacia allí vamos._**

**_Hacia arriba._**

**_Hacia el lugar donde las estrellas nacen."_**

Corrieron durante todo el trayecto, con sus rostros iluminados por la emoción de estar cerca del final. Tan cerca…. tan cerca ya….

**_"Ven, pequeña pony, ven con nosotras._**

**_Cierra los ojos y sueña._**

**_Porque has nacido para traer la estrella contigo."_**

Después de un largo camino atravesando los oscuros caminos de Ponyville, se detuvieron frente a una gran verja de hierro que daba al lugar que tanto habían estado buscando. Se voltearon un momento y miraron hacia atrás, por alguna razón inexplicable, sentían cierta tristeza por el hecho de tener que dejar atrás aquella extraña fiesta y centrarse en su búsqueda.

Abrieron con cuidado la verja y atravesaron el pequeño y oscuro patio del lugar, Apple Bloom iluminando el camino con el farol en alto, hasta que llegaron frente a la puerta. Se miraron las tres al mismo tiempo durante un instante que pareció eterno, luego Apple Bloom abrió la puerta.

**_"Somos meras sombras de lo que alguna vez fuimos."_**

Justo en el momento en que se abría de par en par, el farol comenzó a parpadear y una sombra que estaba dentro del lugar la cual tenía el mismo tamaño que ellas, dio un salto y se escabulló hacia algún lugar en la oscuridad. Cuando estuvieron adentro, el farol se apagó. Las tres niñas se quedaron mirando el lugar donde aquella cosa había desaparecido.

-Apple Bloom: Habrá sido cosa de nuestra imaginación. Por cierto… ¿Qué le pasa a este estúpido farol?

Lo sacudió varias veces para intentar encenderlo. Luego lo golpeó levemente contra el borde de una banqueta de la oscura sala. Y luego acabó mordiéndolo, pero sin obtener resultado.

Finalmente suspiró, dejando el farol sobre un escritorio.

-Scootaloo: Quiza se haya quedado sin energía. Podríamos buscar en la sala, tal vez haya alguna batería de enegía en algún lugar.

-Apple Bloom: Buena idea

Sweetie Belle dejó la pequeña caja musical sobre una banqueta y se dispuso a ayudar a las demás. Entre las tres comenzaron a caminar por la oscura sala, aguzando la vista para tratar de ver mejor. Abrieron cajones, armarios, miraron debajo de los escritorios y las banquetas.

Un momento después, se oyó un "click" y Scootaloo se sobresaltó, resbalando. Apple Bloom la agarró antes de que cayera al suelo.

La pequeña caja musical se había abierto y ahora estaba funcionando, arrojando al aire una dulce y tranquila tonada. Dentro de ella, en el centro había una pequeña estatuilla de una pony que giraba sobre un pedestal, danzando al son de la melodía.

Sweetie Belle se acercó a la banqueta y apoyó la cabeza en ella, mirando con emoción el instrumento.

-Sweetie Belle: ¡Funciona! ¡Es hermosa!

Las tres potras se quedaron mirando el instrumento durante unos momentos, admirando la melodía.

-Scootaloo: Es bonita, menudo regalo te ha hecho aquella niña. Deberías casarte con ella.

-Sweetie Belle: Cállate, ya te dije que no soy lesbiana.

Scootaloo se echó una risita, la potra blanca no hizo otra cosa que hinchar las mejillas, enojada, como en la anterior ocasión. Apple Bloom miró alrededor de la sala.

-Apple Bloom: No veo nada. ¿No era este el lugar al que teníamos que venir? ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar? No parece haber nada aquí. Vamos, tenemos que buscar una manera de encender esto, tal vez nos ayude a encontrar algo que nos dé una pista.

Empezaron a buscar de nuevo, abriendo más cajones, revisando archivos y libros y tratando de leer su contenido en la oscuridad. Finalmente se juntaron en el centro de la sala, suspirando exhaustas.

-Sweetie Belle: Tengo una idea. Trae el farol, voy a intentar encantarlo a ver si de esta manera logramos encenderlo.

Scootaloo agarró el farol y lo puso en el centro junto a las otras dos. Sweetie Belle se puso en posición y apuntó su pequeño cuerno hacia el cristal del artefacto. Intentó encantarlo con todas sus fuerzas, varias veces, pero no salía ni una chispa de su cuerno. Aún no dominaba los secretos de la magia de los unicornios. Se sentó sobre sus ancas, derrotada. Se quedaron sentadas durante unos minutos, pensando en qué hacer a continuación.

En ese momento, se oyó otro click, y la pequeña caja musical comenzó a emitir una tonada ahogada y siniestra, como si estuviera hundida en el agua. Las tres potras se levantaron y se acercaron lentamente a ella, mirándola con curiosidad. El instrumento emitía una débil luz roja desde su interior. Las tres potras se miraron detenidamente. Algo no estaba bien.

-Apple Bloom: C-creo que mejor nos vamos.

Tomaron el farol y se dirigieron deprisa hacia la salida. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta, miraron hacia atrás y el alma se les cayó a los pies. La pequeña caja musical se dirigía volando hacia ellas, emitiendo aquella melodía disonante. Donde antes estaba esa estatuilla, ahora en el centro había un corazón palpitando.

Las tres intentaron gritar, pero sólo les salió un chillido ahogado mientras abrían la puerta a toda velocidad y echaban a correr. En lugar del patio, extrañamente se encontraban corriendo por un pasillo oscuro, pero estaban demasiado ocupadas para notar que el ambiente había cambiado. Todo lo que significaba para ellas en este momento era huir, correr, alejarse de aquella espantosa melodía que venía detrás de ellas. Tan grande era la desesperación por sobrevivir y perder de vista aquella cosa que mientras corrían, emitían gemidos ahogados mientras sus ojos se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas a causa del terror.

Había una puerta doble al final del pasillo, estaba entreabierta y se podía ver un haz de luz blanca saliendo por la abertura. Se dirigieron hacia allí a toda velocidad mientras trataban de no caer a causa del pánico. Entraron por ella y rápidamente Scootaloo y Apple Bloom cerraron las dos puertas con fuerza, apoyándose de espaldas en ellas. Las dos estaban temblando de terror y les costaba respirar.

-Scootaloo: ¿Q-qué fue eso? ¿Qué acaba…. de pasar?

-Apple Bloom: ...

Ya no se oía nada al otro lado de la puerta, todo el ambiente en el lugar estaba en silencio. En ese momento las dos oyeron un débil llanto y miraron hacia abajo. Sweetie Belle estaba tumbada en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente junto al farol el cual se había vuelto a encender. Scootaloo y Apple Bloom se acercaron y se sentaron junto a ella. Sweetie Belle temblaba y tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas a causa del terror, y el rímel negro de sus párpados se había corrido, dándole un aspecto fatal pero que de alguna forma la hacía ver aún más hermosa que nunca.

**_"No hay pasado._**

**_No hay futuro._**

**_Sólo la crudeza de este frío presente."_**

La pequeña potra blanca estaba muy débil. Su corazón y su razón trataban de resistir a la terrorífica experiencia que habían vivido. Scootaloo y Apple Bloom se acercaron aún más a ella y trataron de animarla.

-Apple Bloom: H-hey, SB…. No nos dejes ahora… por favor.

-Scootaloo: No te rindas aún. Estamos juntas.

-Sweetie Belle: …?

-Scootaloo: Ya pasó. Se ha ido. No puede hacernos daño.

Sweetie Belle parpadeó. Intentó decir algo pero el terror le había quitado también el habla. Sus dos amigas la tomaron y la levantaron con cuidado, ayudándola a sentarse. Estaba débil y parecía que iba a desmayarse. Scootaloo la miró detenidamente.

No sé cuál es exactamente la descripción que debería dar aquí, pero digamos que en este momento el vestido color crema ligeramente blanco, junto con aquellos hermosos ojos color esmeralda cuyos bordes estaban descuidadamente manchados con el desastroso efecto del rímel corrido, hacían que Sweetie Belle se viera mucho mayor y más hermosa. Scootaloo se quedó mirándola tan detenidamente que su alma se perdió en los ojos de su amiga.

-Scootaloo: ... Eres hermosa, Sweetie Belle...

-Sweetie Belle: … ¿D-de verás?

-Apple Bloom: Sí, lo eres.

Sweetie Belle se restregó la cara con una pezuña, y luego las miró con una triste sonrisa. Entre las dos la abrazaron. Se juntaron las tres apretujándose, intentando consolarse refugiándose en el calor de sus cuerpos. La experiencia anterior ya no parecía tan aterradora. Se quedaron así durante unos momentos, con los ojos cerrados. Era una escena particularmente tierna y encantadora, demasiado para mí al parecer.

-Apple Bloom: No nos separaremos nunca. Somos como hermanas.

-Scootaloo: Somos las Cutie Mark Crusaders, nada puede hacernos daño.

Sweetie Belle tragó saliva, ahora un poco más tranquila junto a la presencia de sus dos incondicionales amigas. Miró de soslayo hacia la puerta, y luego alrededor.

-Sweetie Belle: ¿Dónde estamos…?

Se encontraban dentro de lo que parecía ser la sala de una enorme catedral, majestuosamente iluminada con haces entre blanco y dorado, los cuales se reflejaban en las lustrosas superficies de los bancos y los candeleros de velas, los cuales también despedían el mismo brillo dorado. Las tres potrillas se pusieron a pensar ligeramente confusas. No parecía que en ningún lugar de Ponyville hubiera un lugar enorme y con el techo tan alto como ese, a excepción del Ayuntamiento, pero eso era otra cosa.

Un momento después, una pequeña pieza de violín comenzó a sonar en algún lugar, dentro de aquella enorme sala. La melodía era muy hermosa y tranquila.

Las tres Cutie Mark Crusaders miraron alrededor tratando de descubrir la procedencia de aquel sonido. En ello, al fondo de la sala vieron a una pequeña criatura que parecía ser una pony, sentada en los escalones que daban al altar de la catedral. Estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza apoyada sobre un pequeño violín el cual sostenía con sus patas, tocando aquella melodía. Las tres potras comenzaron a caminar hacia ella. Cuando estaban a medio camino, Sweetie Belle la reconoció: era la pequeña potra con la cual había chocado en el callejón y la cual le había regalado aquella monstruosa caja musical.

-Sweetie Belle: H-hey, ella es…

En ese instante, la pequeña criatura que estaba al fondo se detuvo, dejó el violín sobre el escalón y echó a correr hacia una puerta que había a la izquierda. Entro por ella y cerró la puerta. Las demás siguieron el trayecto por el que acababa de desaparecer y también salieron por la puerta.

El lugar en donde estaban ahora las dejó atónitas. Se encontraban las tres juntas dentro de una sala oscura, en la cual había ponis bailando al son de la misma música que habían oído allá afuera, en aquel callejón. Focos de luces de todos colores destellaban en varios lugares y se reflejaban en las paredes y en el suelo.

Curiosamente, nadie dentro de aquella sala parecía notar que tres pequeñas potras se habían colado en aquella "fiesta", como si no existieran. O quizá eran ellos quienes no existían realmente. Todos felices. Sonriendo. Soñando. Por siempre. Eternamente. Su alegría era contagiosa. Invitaba a las niñas a acercarse. A formar parte de ellos. Ser uno con ellos. Los ojos de las potrillas brillan ilusionados. Se dejan llevar por el ritmo de un sueño desenfrenado sin fin. Se arrojaban a sus brazos. Un mundo de sueños. Tan efímero y tan real como la fantasía de un niño.

Las tres potras se tomaron de las pezuñas y comenzaron a bailar juntas, como una función de comediantes para un público sin alma. Ya nada importaba, eran sólo ellas y nadie más.

Un momento después, se detuvieron y abrieron los ojos de par en par.

El débil sonido de aquellos mecanismos de cuerda volvió a oírse nuevamente, en algún lugar.

Algo las está llamando.

Quiere que la sigan.

Quiere enseñarles algo.

Darles el regalo de sus vidas.

El regalo que tanto anhelan.

Sus cutie marks y sus destinos.

**_"Ella canta._**

**_Canta para nosotras."_**

Miraron alrededor de la sala y vieron una solitaria puerta al fondo, casi oculta en la oscuridad de la sala. Se dirigieron hacia ella, siguiendo la silenciosa caricia de aquella voz.

**_"Arroja nuestra gloria a los firmamentos._**

**_Somos meras sombras de lo que alguna vez fuimos."_**

Abren la puerta y salen por ella. Tan pronto como la cerraron, se hizo un silencio absoluto, como si ya nada existiera, sólo ellas y sus destinos. Aunque ya no se escuchaba aquella música, en el oscuro pasillo en el que se encontraban ahora seguían resplandeciendo y parpadeando aquellas luces de todos colores. Apple Bloom sacó el farol y lo encendió.

**_"Nos movemos contantemente entre las constelaciones._**

**_Buscando el final de nuestro sueño. Lo que alguna vez fuimos."_**

Un silencio tranquilo. Plácido. Como una caricia. Para nada inquietante. Como el de alguien que se queda dormido. En el fondo de aquel pasillo había alguien esperándolas para darles el regalo de sus vidas.

**_"No hay nada._**

**_Sólo la oscuridad y el silencio de lo inconsciente._**

**_De lo inexistente."_**

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia el final. Hacia el final de todo. Donde los mundos colisionan y todo vuelve al comienzo. Donde había una vieja amiga. Una vieja amiga que las conocía muy bien y les daría el regalo que habían estado buscando desde sus nacimientos.

**_"No hay pasado._**

**_No hay futuro._**

**_Sólo la crudeza de este frío presente."_**

Mientras avanzaban, una pequeña melodía de violín comenzó a sonar, llenando el tranquilo silencio del pasillo con su bella notación.

**_"Presente que intentamos salvar, en nuestra incansable pugna._**

**_No hay un antes._**

**_No hay un después."_**

De un momento a otro, las tres potras comenzaron a sentir frío conforme avanzaban acercándose al final.

**_"Pero hay un sueño._**

**_Sólo un dichoso momento de felicidad en esta desgarradora oscuridad."_**

El farol de Apple Bloom comenzó a parpadear y se apagó. Hacía tanto frío que les costaba avanzar y sus visiones se empezaban a tornar borrosas. Había algo al final del pasillo, algo que tenía el mismo tamaño que ellas y sujetaba un pequeño violín.

**_"Sólo uno._**

**_Y luego hay más oscuridad."_**

Llegaron al final de todo. Se quedaron quietas en silencio, mirando a los ojos a aquella criatura como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Era la misma potrilla que habían visto en el festival y dentro de la catedral. La criatura les devolvió la mirada, como saludándolas y dándoles la bienvenida de regreso al comienzo de todo.

**_"Y luego hay más oscuridad._**

**_¿era tan solo eso... un sueño? _**

**_¿Una simple ilusión en medio de las tinieblas?"_**

Un momento después, aquella hermosa potrilla blanca extendió una pezuña. En ella había un pequeño objeto. Sweetie Belle lentamente lo tomó y la miró.

Era aquella lustrosa y bella cajita musical que le había regalado antes.

En el momento en que las tres alzaban la mirada para ver a la criatura, ésta de repente se elevó, convirtiéndose en una gran sombra negra y las atrapó, envolviéndolas por completo.

En ese momento todo se volvió oscuro y se apagó.

**_"Sigue tu sueño y al final te convertirás en un sueño"_**

**FIN**

**-Nota final del autor-**

Bueno, lo terminé.

Fue una buena experiencia haber trabajado con las personalidades de las cruzadas de Ponyville. Nunca antes me había divertido tanto. Ahora puedo atreverme a decir que ellas son mis favoritas, porque se parecen a mí en cierta manera, siempre persiguiendo sus sueños, siempre buscando un destino y un lugar al cual pertenecer en el mundo. Algo para ser y hacer. No se detienen, no vacilan, no descansan, no dudan. Siempre firmes y caprichosas en sus deseos de conseguir sus cutie marks.

Si has llegado hasta aquí es porque probablemente ya hayas terminado de leer esta historia.

Antes de irme tengo tres cosas que debo decir porque de otra forma no estaré tranquilo.

Primero antes que nada, quiero que conozcan mi nombre y sepan que yo soy Metallic Lenneth, el autor de esta historia.

Segundo, aquellos que hayan leído la historia pueden pensar que esa misteriosa voz desconocida que llama y guía a las Cutie Mark Crusaders a su "sueño", puede tratarse de la conciencia perdida de Nightmare Moon que en algún momento vuelve para intentar apoderarse de la conciencia de alguno de nosotros, sumiéndonos en nuestras pesadillas más etéreas.

Tercero, para aquellos que no gustaron el extraño final de esta historia, pueden pensar que existe otro final alternativo en donde las mane 6 intervienen, rescatando a las Cutie Mark Crusaders las cuales se encuentran en un estado lamentable a causa de la pesadilla, y posteriormente las sanan y purifican usando los elementos de la armonía, no sin antes dejando en ellas una secuela que difícilmente podrán olvidar, porque las pesadillas de Nightmare Moon son inescrupulosas.

Podría escribir esa historia, pero no me da la gana, probablemente no la escriba nunca de modo que la historia permanecerá con ese final del cual ya no se sabrá nada más.

Bueno, hasta aquí llego. No tengo ganas de pensar mucho más, a veces es agobiante.

Algún día volveré con el fanfiction de Pinkie que tenía planeado en un principio para cumplir la última parte de mi promesa.

Se despide hasta la próxima, Metallic Lenneth.


End file.
